


think of all the fellas (i haven't kissed)

by jaeson



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: “An ‘I-will-do-anything’ coupon?” Seongwoo says.Daniel looks up at him and instead of the disappointment or anger he had expected, Seongwoo is beaming at him, his crooked teeth on full display and if he wasn’t so anxious, Daniel would pinch his cheeks and shower him with compliments because of how cute he looks.





	think of all the fellas (i haven't kissed)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is rushed af

Daniel grabs at his hair tightly, looking around the store nervously, scanning all the shelves and sighing because he can’t see _anything_ that Seongwoo would like. 

“I am so fucked,” he says into thin air, no one around to solve his problem for him. 

It’s the 23rd of December – one day before Christmas, to be precise – and Daniel had rushed out to the shopping mall nearest to his shared apartment with Jaehwan in the hope to find a present for Seongwoo, whom he had picked when he had foolishly decided to play Secret Santa with all of his friends. 

He knows it should be super easy for him to find a present because Seongwoo is Daniel’s best friend, more so because Daniel has been harbouring a crush on him for three years already and knows everything about Seongwoo but – but he can just not decide on what to buy him – the newest book of his favourite author or a toaster since his had broken a month ago or what if he just bought him some new headphones since he loved to listen to music everywhere he went to and Daniel knew for a fact that his hurt his ears every time he wore them for a tad bit too long or – or… 

Daniel brings his hands up to his face and rubbed it, tiredly sighing as he slumps his shoulders. 

There was no fucking way he was getting Seongwoo anything good on time, he should have listened to himself and probably ordered that little toy dinosaur robot. 

*** 

“Jaehwan,” he whines as soon as he comes in through the front door, taking his shoes off and throwing his jacket into a corner of their entrance hall. “Jaehwan, I need advice!” 

“And you’re coming to me?” Jaehwan asks incredulous from where he is sitting on their couch. 

“Yes, of course, you’re my best friend,” Daniel says and sits down next to him, immediately spreading himself all over the sofa so that he is lying stomach down and has his face pressed against the arm rest. “I’m in so much trouble.” 

“First of all, either Jisung or Seongwoo are your best friends, don’t lie,” Jaehwan snorts. “And secondly, what the fuck did you do that you think it’s a good idea to come to me for advice?” 

“I don’t have a present for Seongwoo,” Daniel sighs, dejectedly looking at the TV. 

“Nice how you don’t even try to deny that it’s not true and that I am indeed one of your best friends, I love you too, bro.” 

“Jaehwan!” 

“Okay, okay, chill,” Jaehwan laughs – normally Daniel would find his psychopath laugh funny but right now all he wants is for Jaehwan to shut up and solve his problem. “I’m sure Seongwoo won’t mind, he is so whipped for you, you could give him a stone and he’d be happy about it.” 

“He is _not_ whipped for me,” Daniel grumbles. 

“Seongwoo kind of really is, though,” Jaehwan replies. “Have you seen how he looks at you? He literally sends you heart eyes every time he sees you, it’s absolutely disgusting.” 

“He does not,” Daniel denies, kicking Jaehwan’s thigh with his foot to make him shut up. “And it’s not the point here anyway! Jisung’s Christmas dinner is tomorrow and he is probably going to be the only one without a present, he will feel horrible and it will all be my fault!” 

“What about gifting him a coupon then?” Jaehwan suggests. 

Daniel immediately perks up, turning his face around so that he can side-eye Jaehwan from his position. When Jaehwan smiles mischievously at him as if he has the best idea in the world, Daniel sits up expectantly and latches onto his arm, tugging at it. 

“What kind of coupon?” he questions. 

“Give him an ‘I-will-do-anything” coupon,” Jaehwan replies with a smirk. “He will have one wish you have to grant – whether it’s for you to buy him lunch for a month or just to help him out with his laundry or whatever is his choice.” 

“It’s not… _bad,”_ Daniel muses. “But what if he makes me do something stupid?” 

“Then you have to suck it up, that’d be karma for not getting him a present, you idiot,” Jaehwan cackles and Daniel hits him on the shoulder. 

*** 

He can’t sleep well all night, nervousness, anxiety and guilt thrumming through his body – he is even close to calling Jisung and pretending to be sick to win more time to buy Seongwoo a present but Jaehwan’s insistent knocks on the door and his constant yelling to start to get ready from twelve to one p.m. is enough to make him get out of bed. 

“Took you long enough,” Jaehwan mumbles when Daniel steps into the living room to go to the bathroom, his festive clothes – an ugly Christmas sweater, skinny jeans and a white shirt – in his hands, to shower. “Jisung has been sending me texts for three hours now, he wants to make sure we will be there on time.” 

“Yeah, sorry, was tired,” Daniel laughs nervously. 

“Are you really that anxious because of a gift?” Daniel really, really hates how transparent he is. “I told you, Seongwoo will absolutely love anything you give him.” 

“Shut up, after today I will lose my best friend and be a miserable, lonely dude,” Daniel whines. 

“You’re a drama queen, go shower, you fucking stink.” 

“Thanks for your kind words, Jaehwan, make me already feel so much better, you’re the best friend I really don’t deserve, so kind and nice to me.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

*** 

When they arrive at Jisung’s apartment – almost half an hour late thanks to Daniel meticulously styling his hair and Jaehwan losing their house keys somewhere in their apartment – the dinner preparations are already in full swing. 

Minhyun and Jisung are in the kitchen cooking, looking like an old married couple cooking for their family with all the groping and cute kisses, and Sungwoon is forcing Seongwoo to decorate the living room with more Christmas decorations – baubles, tinsel, mistletoe and garland. 

“My savior!” Seongwoo wails dramatically as soon as he sees Daniel and throws himself into Daniel’s arms, making him huff in surprise and wrap his hands tightly around Seongwoo’s waist. “Please tell Sungwoon we don’t need more decoration.” 

“We do though!” Sungwoon protests immediately. “The living room looks so… so basic!” 

“Dude, there’s glitter and tinsel everywhere, I think we are good,” Jaehwan tells him with a laugh. “How about you concentrate on putting some cutlery and napkins on the table huh?” 

“Shit, I almost forgot about that,” Sungwoon mutters and rushes into the kitchen. 

“Long time no see,” Seongwoo greets him with a bright smile and Daniel notices how absolutely stunning he looks like just with a black hoodie and a a cute reindeer headband and also how close they are. 

He coughs and steps back, a blush spreading on his cheeks. 

“We literally saw each other yesterday morning, Seongwoo,” he laughs, his eyes crinkling in amusement. “Don’t tell me you already missed me?” 

“Of course, I always miss you,” Seongwoo replies easily enough. 

“You’re disgusting,” Sungwoon interrupts them, making the both of them flinch. “Can you stop being all cute and couple-y in front of us single folks and help with bringing all the cutlery over?” 

Seongwoo cackles, yelling something about how Sungwoon is like a bitter grandpa, as he runs to the kitchen. 

*** 

It’s easy for Daniel to forget all about Seongwoo’s non-existent present after that thanks to the dinner. 

They eat Minhyun’s deliciously cooked chicken and Jisung’s lemon pie in utter silence, gulfing down the food, before they move to the couches and they all start to chat, laugh and joke around for the next two hours, talking about new campus gossip – like how Jihoon and Guanlin had finally gone on their first date or how Woojin had won their college’s annual Christmas dance competition – and embarrassing stories – like how Minhyun had gotten piss drunk after only taking a sip from Jisung’s beer last year and had accidentally made the Christmas tree topple over. 

During all of that time, Seongwoo is safely tucked into his side while he has a hand on top of Daniel’s knee, caressing it softly as he listens to the others. Sometimes Daniel gets distracted by looking at Seongwoo’s face, at his crinkling eyes and beaming grin. 

Daniel wishes they could stay like this forever. 

*** 

“It’s time for the presents, don’t you think?” Jisung suddenly says out of the blue. 

He can feel himself tense up and his heart to start beating at a slightly faster pace as he watches the others stand up and get their presents. 

“Aren’t you going to get yours?” Seongwoo asks while standing in front of him. 

“I – uh – I have mine on me, ha,” Daniel laughs awkwardly as he fishes a thin, small wrapped present from his pants front pocket. 

Seongwoo nods with a smile before disappearing into the entrance hall. 

Daniel taps his fingers against his thigh nervously, earning him both curious and concerned glances from Minhyun and Jisung. He smiles awkwardly and waves them off with a small smile, hoping that they don’t notice how nervous he is feeling about giving Seongwoo his “present”. 

It doesn’t take long for all of them to gather back around again – Seongwoo is sits down next to Daniel again, a huge box sitting on his lap as he smirks mischievously at everyone. 

“How do we do this?” Sungwoon asks into the room, looking around. “Do we give them out one by one or do we just give them all out and open them at the same time? I personally would be for the second option so we can go back to getting blackout drunk again.” 

“Agreed,” he pipes up – figuring it’d be for the best to not have everyone looking when Seongwoo unwraps his paper to see his “coupon”. 

“I really wanted to see Daniel hand over his present though,” Jaehwan cackles. 

Daniel will definitely get revenge on Kim Jaehwan. He will go around on campus as soon as classes start again and go look for Jung Sewoon and tell him all about Jaehwan’s secret crush on him just so that Jaehwan will never look at him with that stupid shit-eating grin he has on his face right now. 

“I’m all for handing them out at the same time though,” Jisung smiles softly. “Don’t want everyone to see what I’m gifting.” 

“Okay, okay, you party poopers, let’s just start the gift exchange,” Jaehwan sighs in defeat. 

Seongwoo stands up to put the box right in front of Minhyun’s face, Minhyun gives Jaehwan his gift, Jaehwan hands it to Jisung, who gives his to Sungwoon, who throws and makes Daniel catch his present. 

“Oh? Does that mean your gift is for me?” Seongwoo giggles. 

“Before you open it, I just want to say I’m sorry that it’s shitty and I’ll definitely make it up to you, okay? Like, please don’t be mad at me,” Daniel rushes out, trying his best to remain calm as Seongwoo takes it from his hand. “Please, I really don’t want you to be mad at me – I just really had no idea what to get you, you know? Like there were so many possibilities and I couldn’t decide and then it was too late and I –“ 

“An ‘I-will-do-anything’ coupon?” Seongwoo says. 

Daniel looks up at him and instead of the disappointment or anger he had expected, Seongwoo is beaming at him, his crooked teeth on full display and if he wasn’t so anxious, Daniel would pinch his cheeks and shower him with compliments because of how cute he looks. 

“Y-Yeah?” he stutters and bites his lips. “I’ll grant you one wish or whatever – Jaehwan said it would be a good idea since I didn’t have anything, which I am still sorry for by the way!” 

“You will do anything I want you to, really? With no exceptions?” 

“Uh, well, it obviously can’t be anything illegal, I can’t end up in jail – not that I think you’d make me do something that’s worthy of going to jail but yeah… Just not anything illegal?” Daniel replies while scratching his chin awkwardly. 

“I can do that,” Seongwoo smiles and stands up. “Come on, get up!” 

Seongwoo tugs at Daniel’s hand until he is also standing up and then drags him towards the kitchen, ignoring Minhyun’s question of where they are going to. Daniel turns back and just shrugs his shoulders, Minhyun sighs but doesn’t question him further. 

They then suddenly stop at the doorway between the kitchen and the entrance hall. Daniel frowns and looks down at Seongwoo, who is still smiling brightly. 

“This is my wish,” Seongwoo says. 

“Standing here is your wish? I was expecting something more… exciting to be honest,” Daniel tells him and Seongwoo rolls his eyes with an exasperated sigh. 

“Not that, you idiot,” he pouts and points up. “Look!” 

Daniel follows the path of Seongwoo’s finger and his eyes widen as his heart starts to speed up in his chest and a blush starts to spread on his face. 

“A m-mistletoe?” 

“A mistletoe,” Seongwoo repeats with a grin. “So… will you do it?” 

He is not sure where his courage suddenly comes from – after all, he has been crushing on Seongwoo for three years and has never even felt brave enough to imagine Seongwoo liking him back as more than a friend – but he doesn’t respond with words but with actions. 

Daniel cups Seongwoo’s cheeks softly and kisses him, their lips perfectly locking in a sweet and gentle kiss. 

Seongwoo wraps his hands around Daniel’s waist and pulls him closer so that they’re chests are pressed against each other as he starts to tiptoe so that he can deepen their kiss. 

“Finally,” Seongwoo breathes out happily when they separate. 

Daniel’s head is still spinning – not sure how they went from sitting side by side on the couch to suddenly kissing passionately in the kitchen – but he can’t help but grin down at Seongwoo and steal another kiss from him. 

“This means you like me, right?” Daniel asks before he pecks Seongwoo again and makes him giggle in the process. 

“Of course, you idiot, I’ve always liked you,” Seongwoo replies and lets his face be peppered with kisses as Daniel woops in excitement. “Merry Christmas, Kang Daniel, I like you loads.” 

“I like you loads, too,” Daniel laughs. “Merry Christmas!” 

**Author's Note:**

> like i said before this is rushed as heck bc i couldn't finish my original prompt in time because it evolved into a monster long fic i will probs have to save up for the next christmas but uhm yeah... anyway hope you like it?
> 
> i know it's pretty shitty but i hope to make it up to you with another better story soon! 
> 
> you can find me on [my twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ultsongnieI) and any kind of feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> i hope all of you are having a very merry christmas!


End file.
